


Our love ride

by yjh__only



Series: jihancheol love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: well its the continuation of my jihancheol fic...... your ideas are welcome ^-^twitter





	1. first morning

It was the second time Joshua opened his eyes in the same room, and it kind of felt familiar. He hoped he get more familiar with the place. He sit up, it was still dark. He looked around and saw both figures sleeping beside him. He felt content. He smiled and leaned over still dressed Seungcheol to get his phone to see the time.

  
It was 2 am. He cursed himself. But what can he do he can't sleep any further he had already slept for 10 hours and his body was not in shape to get more.  
He skipped himself between two bodies pressed against him, and somehow he actually managed to get off without waking anyone up. He hopped out of the bed, went straight to bathroom because nature calls.

Once he was all finished he went to kitchen and actually managed to find all ingredients to make his coffee. He was not sure about the latte that he put on the counter last day it might be poisonous, so be on the safe side.

He put out his laptop and started working, the best he can do to avail the time.

 

  
....

 

 

  
The second to up was Jeonghan, he saw Seungcheol but Joshua was no where to be found. He panicked, what if it was all a dream, but the space between him and Seungcheol told him that there might be a person between them. So he went out the bed in search of his lover. He looked at the time it was already 3am. He went outs of the room and saw him.  
Joshua was sitting in the couch, legs straight up falling on the table. He had a laptop on his lap on which he was working on, and a coffee mug on his side. He felt so warm to see such side. The fact Joshua actually felt himself at home to be on this level of comfortable he was.

  
He walked towards the couch and leaned in only to let put a loud noise in Joshua's ear. Joshua yelped in surprise.

 

  
"Oh for fuck sake, I almost got a heart attack."

Jeonghan laughed, amused at the reaction as he hoped on the couch from the back, sliding against Joshua.

 

"relax, you not dying. At least not now." Jeonghan said laughing as he linked their arms snuggling into Joshua.

"as much as I like you I need to do my work."

"omg.... You said you like me." Jeonghan said mischievously as he looked up to face Joshua.

  
"i also said another thing."

"and we are letting that slide because it's only 3am."

  
"we can't let it slide because if I finish early we can actually spend the whole day doing this." Joshua pointed out at the linked arms.

  
"fine." Jeonghan said, letting go of his arm but still sitting beside him. Joshua isn't there to complain, the warmth Jeonghan emit was more welcome.

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

  
Seungcheol woke up at 5am. He was a bit worried to find himself alone in the bed but remembered that the other two slept for so long anyway.  
He changed into casual clothes, he can't believe that he slept in his suit, now that's a first.

When he walked outside he saw Joshua working on his laptop while Jeonghan was beside him leaning his head in the shoulder, might be sleeping. Joshua looked a bit uncomfortable but he wasn't doing anything about it.

  
Seungcheol walked towards Joshua. He tapped his shoulder before walking in front of him taking the seat beside Jeonghan, the couch was big.

  
"hey."

 

" hey. " Joshua smiled. He looked tired.

  
" how long have you been doing this? "

  
" since two."

  
" Oh my God, you need a break you have been working for three hours already. "

" now that's my lowest record. "

" no. " Seungcheol said firmly as he took away Joshua's laptop, Joshua whined but let Seungcheol do his thing.

  
" you are in Choi household and you are not allowed to over work yourself "

  
" but what if Mister Choi over work himself?" Seungcheol was taken aback but smiled. He ruffle Joshua's hair.

  
"Mister Choi never over works, and If he does you are very much allowed to scold him."  
Joshua smiled.

  
"well I guess that's fair."

  
He said as he ran his hand in Jeonghan's hair.

  
"also,."he reached out to held Seungcheol's hand." good morning. "

 Seungcheol smiled, interlacing their finger. It indeed was a good morning."good morning "


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihancheol met dino/chan.....what will happen?  
> (also spoiler alert they shared their first kiss with jisoo ^_^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, my mission of turning this world into fluff for jihancheol is still going, i would appreciate your ideas as well. So join me to turn this place full of jihancheol fluff.  
> enjoy

"okay, so where are we going." Jeonghan whined, voice strained with drowsiness. "It's only 8 am."

  
"I know." Joshua rolled his eyes as he watched Seungcheol dragging Jeonghan.

  
"We are going to eat outside." Seungcheol said.

  
"At fucking 8am."

  
"yes that's what normal people do you know."

  
Joshua giggled at Jeonghan and Jeonghan glared at him but then his expression soften and he smiled with him. They all reached the Cafe and it turned out it was Joshua and Seungcheol's favorite.

  
"Well I'm glad you both have something in common." Jeonghan said, still being dragged by his older boy friend.

  
"We are more alike than you think." Seungcheol smiled and Joshua nod at the statement.

  
"whatever just take me to some seat so I can put my head on table and just sleep."

  
"Sure." Seungcheol said.

 

  
....

 

 

Joshua spend the two days with his newly formed boy friends. Surprisingly he did his assignment better than before, because now he have someone to snuggle on his side and someone to feed him. The whole weekend was consists of him working, some cuddling and them watching movies or ordering food. So today's since Joshua had to go back to dorm that's why they were having breakfast outside.

  
"But how are you sleepy at 8 am, don't you have to go to your school?" Joshua asked.

  
"Well it won't start until 9:30am so I have at least one hour to sleep to. Seungcheol just rolled his eyes and Joshua shook his head.

"You really love sleep so much."he said.

  
"Well it's my first love after all." both Jeonghan's boyfriends snort st the statement, but he smiled it was good to see them getting along.

 

.....

  
"Hyung what are you doing with these hyung?" suddenly Dino came out of no where and asked Joshua. Joshua looked at Dino, he did remembered that Dino knew his boy friends but didn't knew the relationship with them.

  
"Ah... I am just having breakfast." he could feel Jeonghan getting tensed beside him.

  
"Wow you guys got really close." Dino said as he gave them manue.

  
"Well you did abandon me with them when I was dead drunk" Joshua said, he didn't mean to offend but guess Dino did get affected, as a blush spread across his face.

"Ah I'm sorry hyung, but I really didn't know you guys would get this close in such short time, also do you know....."

"okay we are going to order Chan, now would you be a dear and note our orders." Seungcheol cut off Dino and said while smiling. It was odd for Joshua but he knew there was something.  
Dino didn't say anything as he note done their orders and left. Once he was gone Joshua looked at the couple with question.

"Well,,,,, I don't know how to say it but Chan or you may call him Dino was our last partner."

"Yah, we were not suppose to tell, not now at least." Jeonghan shot up.

"He should know." Seungcheol stated calmly. They both looked at Joshua for reaction.

"You both hit on a child?" Joshua said.

"what the fuck, that's all you actually came up with?" Jeonghan said bewildered. Seungcheol laughed.

  
"To tell you the truth, it was him, I actually never felt any attraction towards him to be honest." Seungcheol shrugged. Joshua raise his brow at Jeonghan.

"Wow, you actually throw me under the bus."

  
"You committed adulatory, he is a child."

  
"Okay calm your horses, he is at his legal age. And it was him who came towards us."

"He was innocent child, you were suppose to guide him."

"why are we having this conversation?" Jeonghan said,Joshua laughed.

"I don't know, but it's wired."

"Is it okay?"

  
"Of course, it was all past,,,,, Ahh so he is the one who said that he can't share his love with two..." Joshua suddenly remembered the night in the bar.The couple looked at him and he told them the story of the bartender telling him.

"So you don't think that way," Jeonghan asked carefully.

"why look at the negative side, I can always say that I'm loved by two people, isn't it true." he said smiling.

And before Jeonghan broke into another emotional break down they heard the glass crashed on the floor, the three of them looked at the scene and saw Dino had slipped the whole tray, as he was not looking at the mess but at them.

  
"You what?" he almost shouted.

"what happened Dino?" Joshua asked, Dino leaped over the mess he made and stood in front of Jeonghan.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is he dating you two? Did you forced them?"

"I...." Jeonghan didn't know what to say, tears forming on his eyes, dino was too harsh for him. And before Seungcheol take action Joshua hold Dino's hand and pushed him away from Jeonghan.

"Talk to me child, I'm no object, I take my own decision."

"Do you even know what are you doing?"

"yes I perfectly do."

"It's hard hyung, you don't know, you will end up getting hurt and hurting them as well."

"No I won't."

"How the fuck are you sure, I worried about you hyung. And these people are already dating for so long and you might feel excluded in most of their memories and...."

  
"First of all Dino, I'm no young child so you don't need to take care of me. No offense but I actually like both of them, so it is easier for me. And last of all I don't care of they have made memories before, I'll make new ones with them. Now would you be a good boy and clean this mess and bring us our order since you have already ruin the first batch."  
Chan didn't know what to say as he shook his head and head on.

Joshua sighed as he sit down, he looked at Jeonghan worriedly.

"Are you alright." he asked but before Jeonghan was leaning in against him and soon their lips meet for a quick peck. Joshua was surprised, they haven't kissed and he didn't imagine their first kiss to be like that, well it was not bad either.

"Thank you." Jeonghan mumbled, he was sniffing.

"Are you really crying Han?" Joshua asked.

"shut up, I am feeling emotional today." Jeonghan said pushing Joshua, Joshua laughed as he looked at Seungcheol across the table, still concerned.

"I'm kinda sad that Jeonghan already got his first kiss with you." Seungcheol sulked, Joshua went red. Jeonghan forgot all his crying as he took out his tongue and made face at Seungcheol.

"Too bad I already got the first kiss and i'll take a bit more before you can have yours."

  
"That's unfair."

"You never complained before."

"This time is different."

"Well I don't care." Jeonghan said as he pulled Joshua into side hug.

"Why are you talking as if I'm not here?" Joshua asked, faking annoyance but Jeonghan and Seungcheol become worried.

"No we were just...."

"Whatever." Joshua said as he got up and leaned over the table to kiss Seungcheol fully in lips, nibbling the lower lip he dreamed so much of before pulling away. When he sat down Seungcheol had a  big smirk in his face while Jeonghan was fuming with anger.

"Heh, looks like I got the better one."

  
"That's totally unfair, Joshuji kiss me again."

  
"No you already lost your chance."

"what? That's not how it's works yah..." but to his avail Joshua ignored him smiling as he waited for his breakfast.

So what if they both shared past, he is going to make future with them.

 


End file.
